


Small G/X ficlets

by elizabuffy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/pseuds/elizabuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are two glimpses into a post-chosen verse in my head where Giles and Xander have been together for quite a while. The first is a random Sunday night. The second is a short view after-patrol. Also, thanks to my mom for the quick beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small G/X ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> These are two glimpses into a post-chosen verse in my head where Giles and Xander have been together for quite a while. The first is a random Sunday night. The second is a short view after-patrol. Also, thanks to my mom for the quick beta.

_**Small G/X ficlets**_  
I posted these on [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/) , however, I thought I'd post them on my LJ for posterity reasons. Sorry for the re-post, as most of y'all probably saw these on SOG.

Two (very) small ficlets of the Giles/Xander persuasion  
Author: [](http://elizabuffy.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizabuffy**](http://elizabuffy.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing/Characters:Giles/Xander  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Obviously, so not mine.  
Feedback: is loved and adored.  
Notes: These are two glimpses into a post-chosen verse in my head where Giles and Xander have been together for quite a while. The first is a random Sunday night. The second is a short view after-patrol. Also, thanks to my mom for the quick beta.

It was raining. Yet again. Xander was beginning to believe the hype about England and rain. As he was exiting the corner shop with his omnipresent umbrella to find Giles, in a rain-soaked khaki trench coat standing next to a streetlight, his hair plastered to his temples, his glasses coated with a sheen of rain, Xander grinned. Giles had never looked sexier. Not that Xander would be telling Giles that.

Giles’ lips quirked in the private smile Xander loved so much. “Did you get them,” Giles queried.

“Yup!” Xander patted the small package he carried in his right hand. “Got them right here. You owe me big time for making me leave our nice, warm bed. I was half asleep.”

Giles’ whine was reminiscent of a small puppy’s, “but you were doing that thing with your hand. You know how I get when you do that.”

“It was kissing with a little bit of sleepy petting. Meant to lead to good-night cuddling, not meant for a frantic trip to the store for lube.”

Giles took Xander’s free hand in his, “mm, maybe not, but you can’t deny this is going to be more fun. Plus,” Giles said, grabbing the sack containing the goods, “this way I get Jaffa Cakes, too.”

Yes, Xander may have had to leave a warm, cozy bed, but it was totally worth it.

\------------------------------------------

Giles was at his desk filing one of the many forms he seemed to have to file as head of the new Council of Watchers. This one happened to be an A-275, a minor accident form. Sera, one of the newer slayers, had tripped over a park bench during a routine mission. Giles was unsure as to which was hurt worse: Sera’s ankle or her pride.

Giles looked up at the knock to his door frame and smiled to see Xander peering in worriedly.

“You going to be long, Giles? I’m going to drop off Sera at home. Do you want to come with us or are you going to take the Tube back?”

“I really should finish this report. Then I should file a report on the vampires we found on Market St.”

“Right. Just don’t be too late. I’ll be home…waiting for you.” Xander sounded a little disappointed, but with enough naughty inflection in his voice to make it clear to Giles just on what he would be missing out.

“On second thought,” Giles said, “screw the vampires. I can go home now.”

Xander’s grin increased to cat v. canary status, “Actually, I was hoping you’d screw me.”

~e!


End file.
